mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Melissa Fahn
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actress Voice actress Singer Dancer | yearsactive = 1985–present | gender = Female | status = Married | title = | family = Tom Fahn (brother) Jonathan Fahn (brother) Michael Fahn (brother) | spouse = Joel Alpers (2002-present) | children = | relatives = Dorothy Elias-Fahn (sister-in-law) Mary Ann McSweeney (sister-in-law) Jennie Fahn (sister-in-law) Harrison Fahn (Nephew) | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Cowboy Bebop as Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV Digimon as Rika Nonaka Eureka Seven as Ray Beams FLCL as Eri Ninamori Invader Zim as Gaz Noein as Haruka Kaminogi Zatch Bell! as Tia | URL = http://www.melissafahn.com/ | agent = }} Melissa Fahn (born April 28, 1973) is an American voice and stage actress and singer known for her work in anime dubs and other mainstream animated series, as well as her work in Broadway and Los Angeles Theatre. Biography Melissa Fahn was born in New York but grew up in Southern California. Her father worked in television production, giving her and her three older brothers (actors Tom Fahn and Jonathan Fahn and jazz trombonist Michael Fahn) performance experience while they were young. Melissa started singing and dancing at the age of three; she made her musical theater debut at age twelve and was privately trained in acting, dancing, and singing. She majored in dance at Cal State Long Beach but left after one year to devote her time to work and theater. At her job as a receptionist, her voice caught the attention of a casting director for a new Betty Boop featurette. Melissa has since voiced many original animated characters and hundreds of anime characters including Gaz of Invader Zim, Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tirvrusky IV of Cowboy Bebop, Haruka Kaminogi of Noein, and Rika of Digimon. She has performed on Broadway, in Los Angeles, Philadelphia, Denver, Paris, Avignon (France), and elsewhere in shows including Hal Prince's 3hree, Gilligan's Island the Musical, "Singin' in the Rain", "No, No, Nanette", and the rock-opera Vox Lumiere. She was nominated for a Denver Critics Circle Award as Best Actress in a Musical for her performance as Maria in West Side Story. She recently made her debut as a producer for the Musical Theatre Guild production of "It's a Bird... It's a Plane... It's Superman!" in November, 2006. However, most recently she has performed as Daisy Mae in the Los Angeles Musical Theatre Guild’s production of the musical Comedy Li'l Abner, Hope Harcourt in Musical Theatre West's production of "Anything Goes". In 2000, Melissa Fahn met musician Joel Alpers on the set of Vox Lumiere in Los Angeles, and in 2002 they were married in Kauai, Hawaii. However, she works under her maiden name professionally. She just finished recording her debut album "Avignon" which was produced by her husband, Joel Alpers. "Avignon" is available on Melissa's official website. Its music genre is R&B. Wicked Fahn featured as a member of the ensemble in the original Broadway cast of Stephen Schwartz's mega-hit musical. After a tryout in San Francisco, the show opened on Broadway October 30, 2003. In March 2004 when it was announced that fellow cast member, Melissa Bell Chait had suffered a stroke and was in hospital, Fahn temporarily took over as the understudy for the lead role of Glinda, and continued to do so when Bell Chait returned. Fahn departed the show on October 31, 2004. She later became an original cast member of the Los Angeles sit-down production, which opened February 21, 2007. She again performed in the ensemble and understudied the role of Glinda. She departed the cast on December 30, 2007. Discography * Avignon - A&M, 2007 Filmography Anime voice roles * Ah! My Goddess: The Movie - Sora Hasegawa * Blue Dragon - Bouquet * Cowboy Bebop - Edward (Ed) * Digimon Tamers - Rika Nonaka * Digimon Frontier - Narrator * Digimon Savers - Kristy Damon * The Super Dimension Fortress Macross II: Lovers, Again - Amy * El-Hazard - Alielle * El Hazard 2 - Alielle * El Hazard: Alternative World - Alielle * El Hazard: Wanderers - Alielle * Eureka Seven - Ray Beams * FLCL - Ninamori Eri *''Fushigi Yuugi'' - Nyan Nyan * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Tachikoma * Guyver (OVA) - Mizuki Segawa * Idol Project - Corvette Hyers * Jungle De Ikou - Natsumi/Mei * Kannazuki no Miko - Sister Miyako * Karas - Chizuru * Kikaider - Etsuko * Love Hina Again - Kanako Urashima * Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden - Chizuko * Mahoromatic: Something more Beautiful - Chizuko (Episodes 5-11) * Mega Man Star Force - Luna Platz * Mezzo Forte (anime) - Mikura Suzuki * Naruto - Woman, ep. 101 (uncredited) * Nightwalker- Asami * Noein - Haruka Kaminogi * Please Teacher - Kaede Misumi * Rurouni Kenshin - Seta Sojiro * Sakura Wars: The Movie - Orihime Soletta * Samurai Champloo - Budoukiba * Zatch Bell! - Tia, Additional Voices Animated voice roles * The Betty Boop Movie Mystery (1989) - Betty Boop * Invader Zim - Gaz * Hello Kitty's Paradise - Kitty * Ren and Stimpy - Fan (ep. Fan Club), Additional Voices Film roles * Fast Food (Short Film) - Cookie * Salsa - Featured Dancer Television roles * Passions - Young Ezmerelda Stage roles * Wicked - Ensemble/understudy Glinda (Original Broadway/Los Angeles companies) * Vox Lumiere - Coloratura Soloist, Christine (Phantom of the Opera), The Good Diva (Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Anything Goes - Hope Harcourt (Musical Theatre West) * The Roar of the Greasepaint, The Smell of the Crowd - Urchin (Musical Theatre Guild) * Li'l Abner - Daisy Mae (Musical Theatre Guild) * No, No Nanette - Flora (Musical Theatre Guild) * Grease - Marty * Redhead - Tillie (Musical Theatre Guild) * The Sunshine Boys - The Nurse * West Side Story - Maria (Denver Critics Circle Nominee - Best Actress in a Musical) * Singin' in the Rain - Kathy Selden (Arvada Center) Lina Lamont (Cabrillo Theatre, Ovation Award Nominee - Best Supporting Actress in a Musical) Video game roles * Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana - Norn * Blue Dragon - Sura-Sura, Kacura, Noluta Village Child, Lago Village Child * Castlevania: Lament of Innocence - Sara Trantoul * Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin - Charlotte Aulin * Cross Edge - Felicia * Digimon Rumble Arena - Rika Nonaka * Disgaea Infinite - Ticktock * God Hand - Conchita * Hexyz Force - Ciel * Kessen II - Himiko, Huang Yue Ying * Nicktoons: Globs of Doom - Gaz * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress - Princess Kasumi / Princess Dusk * Phantasy Star 0 - Sarisa * Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - Rikaritta Aries/Rosarita Aries * Samurai Warriors - Okuni * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 - Yumi Ozawa, Additional voices * Star Ocean: First Departure - Welch Vineyard * Star Ocean: Second Evolution - Welch Vineyard * Tales of the Abyss - Anise Tatlin * Tales of Legendia - Fenimore * Wild Arms 4 - Asia, Fiore, Gob Princess * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles - Tia * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury - Tia External links * * * MelissaFahn.com Official Website * Mille Baci: The Official Melissa Fahn Fansite Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from California Category:American female singers Category:American musical theatre actors Category:American sopranos Category:American stage actors Category:American voice actors Category:Musicians from California it:Melissa Fahn